


synonym [podfic]

by WhiteHaru37



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Found Families, Juventus FC, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37
Summary: Paul says goodbye to Juve and Turin.





	synonym [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvenger (jjjat3am)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/gifts).
  * Inspired by [synonym](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333230) by [yvenger (jjjat3am)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/yvenger). 



**Read by:** [WhiteHaru37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37)

[MP3 w/music.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/i57csgj4hnmdofo/Men%27s%20Football%20RPF%20-%20Synonym_music.mp3?dl=0) [9:45; 4.4mb]

[MP3 no music.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0v27p084wrr9owv/Men%27s%20Football%20RPF%20-%20Synonym_No_music.mp3?dl=0) [8:57; 3.1mb]

[M4B w/music.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9knyuu9nigl41ed/Men%27s%20Football%20RPF%20-%20Synonym_music.m4b?dl=0) [9:45; 7.0mb]

[M4B no music.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ydayqutb2iaolnv/Men%27s%20Football%20RPF%20-%20Synonym_no_music.m4b?dl=0) [8:57; 6.4mb]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, neyvenger for the very cute fic! It was fun to record.
> 
> Made for holtdad as part of the 2018 edition of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange.


End file.
